


selfish

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gaslighting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Prose Poem, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: did it happen, or did it not? a classic schrödinger’s cat situation
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	selfish

did it happen, or did it not?

a classic schrödinger’s cat situation but with a kind of pain inflicted that left no bruises, no hard proof, had no witnesses, no ways to get sympathy because actually talking about it is ~~like pain you couldn’t possibly articulate and having to cut your entire family off to escape, so in other words~~ simply impossible.

it’s easier to imagine that it just didn’t happen

to decide that you’re just a crazy bitch who makes things up because that’s what everyone else thinks, so why shouldn’t you?

with a commonplace household broom, you can just forcefully beat and smash your emotions down under the rug and throw it into the furnace and never ever look back because it’s _easier_ that way, it’d be for _the_ _best_

so why can’t you?


End file.
